


To Goose Beach

by MadameBizarre



Category: Disney - Fandom, PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures, pk2
Genre: Culture Shock, Everett & The Mcgregors, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, In which Everett is not aware he IS NOT from Earth but swears he is, Inspiration from FFX & Tidus when he arrives in Spira, Mother-Son Relationship, but Everett actually has amnesia and no clue that he is actually space alien, mentions of Juniper & Korinna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBizarre/pseuds/MadameBizarre
Summary: A series of small stories where an amnesiac Everett Ducklair goes on trying to live his life peacefully with his adopted parents in Goose Beach, unknowing of his true identity and the consequences that lay asleep within the sea.





	

He doesn’t know why, but nothing makes sense in the house. It’s not that he is a stranger being taken in, but something deeper that his mid cannot grasp; a perpetual ‘on the tip of my tongue’ sensation that sends heated fits of frustration through his entire body. Is there something bad he did to earn him amnesia? What had he been up to before crashing on to the shore of Goose Beach -- it must have been important enough that he find himself outside cutting wood to rid the sudden anger in him. 

Every raise of the axe burns into his muscles, slamming down with all his might alongside a therapeutic grunt. He wishes he could just take the axe and cut more than mere firewood in half (maybe his own head so he can see what is wrong with it), but Anchor already stares at him oddly from the back porch. A cup of something warm to drink in hand, his dark eyes are hot on Everett’s back as he breaks a sweat; he probably looks insane, like he may  _ actually  _ do harm to himself or even someone. Maybe he  _ is _ insane, and once he regains his memories he will go back to being just that...maybe it is for the best he never remembers, no matter how much he wants to scream for the answers that never slide off his tongue.

“Ev, come on in, it’s getting cold.”

The chilled air stings against the burning sweat coming down his forehead, sending a shudder down his spine. It feels good, like he’s alive and anchored down to the world. He wants to chop more wood, but they already have enough to last them three winters and then some. When he finds his face looking up to the sky (arm swiping over his icy-hot forehead to push his hair away), Everett just feels further anger clench in his jaw, but also tiredness. He wants to scream, almost does actually, yet there is no energy in him to succeed.

He drops the axe like it is a useless twig, then walks back inside; just another day as amnesia boy.

* * *

 

“You act like you’ve never seen a toaster, babe.”

Evinta places the bread on the counter, eyeing Everett strangely. He himself is eying the toaster, almost like he is trying to deconstruct it with his mind (he probably could with how Anchor says work has been going). Still, she doesn’t need  _ another  _ man in the house trying to take apart, reassemble, and fix the household appliances -- that’s how they got in debt buying a new washer & dryer that Anchor  _ swears  _ was faulty from the get-go. So she unwraps the plastic tie on the bread, grabs two slices, and plops them in the machine.

To Everett’s chagrin, he at least didn’t smack Evinta’s hand away, instead he flinched backwards with wide eyes and slammed his hands onto the counter like his life depended on grasping it’s edge; humorously, he looked like a caveman discovering fire in Evinta’s eyes. “Chill babe, it’s just toast -- ain’t gonna do you in.”

His face is flushed, and his laugh isn’t very convincing, but at least he knows that he is overreacting and there is nothing to fear; Evinta would never bring him into harm’s way. “Right, right, my bad.” Everett clears his throat, eyes snapping to the toaster then back at Evinta tying the bread back up so it won’t go stale.

“Well....” She raises a brow.

“...Well?”

He stares at her with the confused face of a child who does not know what to do, but Evinta isn’t letting him go that easy -- she is not going to be making him toast everyday like this. “Push the bread down.”

Silence.

Everett goes back to staring at the toaster with his round eyes. She waits patiently until more than two minutes pass, but as if sensing her her dwindling calmness, he raises a hand hesitantly. She is about to push him further with snark ( _ “It isn't gonna bite you, Ev” _ ), but finally he pushes down on the knob, pulling the bread in for toasting.

“Heh, sorry.” His shoulders raise like a turtle going into it’s shell.

“Sheesh Ev, you’ve got a bad case of amnesia.” She turns to walk away, but not before giving his shoulder a squeeze and pat; if this is what it means to raise a young adult and be a mother, then Evinta will do her best, even if her adopted son continues to gaze at the toaster like it is a foreign concept to him.

And especially when it takes him a moment to use any other household gadgetry they own (or paying off on layaway). He is her’s for taking care of, and Evinta loves him -- no memory and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! This is just an idea I've had in my head for quite some time (like the other billions of ideas for PKNA), and since I am playing FFX & FFX-2 HD Remasted on my PC, I decided to write a little something. I don't know where exactly this is going to go, or how long it will, but I will update here and there, even though I am busy with college.
> 
> But pretty much, Everett is in the role of Tidus when he is thrown into Spira, but Everett TRULY does not know anything, but fakes it because he believes it is just his amnesia, and believes he is a regular Earthling; he will unintentionally read minds, feel someone else's emotions, use his powers by accident, and just get into a few small misadventures as he gets cozy in the Mcgregor's home. Any other ideas don't be shy to shoot them over.


End file.
